10
Heavy rainstorm traps Sati in the dense forest. Khyati and Aditi get worried about Sati and decide to inform King Daksh about the same. But, seeing Daksh occupied offering prayers Khyati with Aditi set out alone in search of their sister Sati. Lord Shiva's thoughts again knock at Sati's mind as she spots the Belpatra- the leaves lying in the forest. Tired of the hide and seek game with Shiva's thoughts, an agitated Sati demands Shiva to stop bothering her in her thoughts.Khyati and Aditi find Sati lying unconscious. Eager to accomplish the task, Sati asks her sisters to leave. Previous Episode: 9 Next Episode: 11 Synopsis Sati is stuck in thunder & heavy rains. Khyati & Aditi goes to inform Daksh, who is busy performing a havan, they don't want to disturb him, they decide to go in search of Sati. Aditi tells Khyati but Daksh has told everyone not to help Sati, in her prayschitt. Khyati says but we have to make sure that Sati is safe, let her prayaschitt not be completed, but if anything happens to her, we won't be able to forgive ourselves for the life time. Both of them are searching for Sati in heavy rain, calling out sati's name loudly. Sati stops under a tree, which is of Bail patra, one of the Bail patra, falls on her, taking that leaf in her hand she remembers Dadhichi's words about calling Shivji through a Bail patra & Daksha's words about the mistake she has made, she throws the Bail patra, crying. Leaves from there, moves ahead in heavy rain. Khyati & Aditi are also searching for Sati calling out her name loudly & wondering where she must be in this rain. Sati stops seeing Kailash, crying she calls out to Shivji," it's enough now , are you listening, why are you doing this to me? My life has changed from the time you have come in my life, I am not able to live or laugh, why you are in my thoughts all the time? why do I see you everywhere? I've lost my father's trust, even my family's life is disturbed because of you, who are you? come in front of me, if you are brave, then come in front of me, talk to me, now I'll not let you win, neither from me nor from my father, you haven't seen my stubborn nature, if I decide on doing something ,then nobody can stop me from completing that". She faints. Aditi & Khyati reach there, they get her to their bhavan. Sati has got high fever. Khyati wants to go & inform Daksh about her condition. But Sati stops her, makes Khyati promise she will not tell Daksh about this, Khyati makes Sati promise too, that whatever had happened today will not happen again, Sati agrees. They tell Sati to rest, but she refuses saying she wants to complete her prayschitt then ask Daksh to forgive her, she closes the door saying now this door will open only when she compelets writing Vishnuji's name on 1 lakh Lotus flowers. Category:Episodes